Back On Stage-Die Stimme Des Herzens Und Die Liebe Der
by Cem93
Summary: Modern AU, Future ExA, rated M for language, profanity and maybe some lemons later. Eragon und seine Freunde nehmen an einem Schüleraustausch nach Australia teil...
1. Avatars

Eh Guys(:  
Willkommen zu meinem ersten richtigen Kapitel!

Ein Neuer Tag

"Eragon...?" langsam und leise öffnete sich die Türe zu dem verdunkeltem Raum.  
Langsames und gleichmäßiges atmen deuteten Ihr, dass der Junge, der umgeben von Decken und Kissen noch schlief.  
Mit einem Breitem Grinsen im Gesicht nahm sie Anlauf und sprang auf den noch schlafenden Jungen.  
Der jedoch nichts weiter als ein müdes und mürrisches Brummen von sich gab.

Nach dem nun 10 Minuten schon vergangen waren, und der Junge immer noch nicht richtig wach war, wurde es ihr zu blöd. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Lippen an sein Ohr und schrie "ERAGON! DU HAST DIE 1ste STUNDE VERSCHLAFEN!"  
Mit einem Satz war der Junge auf seinen Beinen und schaute sich panisch um. Erblickte jedoch nur ein,sich vor lachen haltendes Mädchen.  
"SAPHIRA! warum weckst du mich so?! wir haben 6.20!"  
Nun hatte sich das Mädchen wieder beruhigt und schaute ihn nur an. " Du hast doch gesagt ich soll um 6.30 da sein! und jetzt haben wir 6.21!"  
Vergnügt sah sie, wie sich die Augen ihres Freundes weiteten und er sich schnell ein schwarzes T-Shirt, neue Unterwäsche, ein paar weiße Socken und eine Dunkelblaue Jeans sich schnappte und damit im Bad verschwand.

-

Kaltes Wasser floss seinen nackten Körper hinunter und Eragon atmete tief ein und aus.

Heute war sein letzer Schultag an seiner Schule. Heute Nacht würde er schon mit seinen Freunden und ein paar anderen Schülern im Flugzeug sitzen und seine erste große Reise in ein fremdes Land machen. Aber zum glück war er nicht alleine

hmmm..Australia... [...]

Saphira saß schon unten am gedeckten Frühstückstisch und unterhielt sich mit Rohan, Katarin und Garrow über ihre bevorstehende große Reise nach Australien.  
Eragon kam in die Küchen und nahm sich eine große Schüssel voll Müsli und setzte sich zu den anderen.  
"Guten Morgen!" kam es von Garrow und klopfte seinem Jüngeren auf die Schultern.  
"..morgen..." kam es mürrisch von dem angesprochenen..und alle anderen lachten und wannten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

Saphira machte gerade die Tür zu als der Motor des schwarzen Pick-up Ford F-150 aufheulte. Im Auto war eine ausgelassene Stimmung und selbst der Verschlafene Eragon bekam jetzt den Mund vor Vorfreude auf.

"Halt! Stop! hier ist das Haus von Murtagh und Dorn!" sagte Eragon gerade noch rechtzeitig. Und Rohan hielt am Fahrstreifen und winkte den zwei jungen Männern zu.  
Erneut öffnete und schloss sich Saphiras Tür. Und auf der Rückbank wurde es allmählich eng. Dorn beugte sich vorn über und versuchte das Lied zu wechseln. Bald ertönte ´Pink mit Fun House´ durch die Lautsprecher.

"Hey Leute! Mensch, ich meine Australia! wir verlassen jetzt für ein ganzes Schuljahr Canada und gehen nach Australia! laut Orik sollen die Mädels dort besonders hübsch sein" rief Murtagh aus, Eragon und Dorn mussten sich ein lachen verkneifen, als Saphira ihm in die Rippen stoß und Murtagh aufheulte.

So:D dass war mein erstes Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte, die ich dank eines Freundes übersetzen konnte(: aber auch möchte ich KirixD für deine Hilfe danken!

Ich hoffe die Geschichte findet seine Leser und würde mich auch um Rückmeldung freuen(:

Please R&R (:


	2. Ein Neuer Tag

Eh Guys(:  
Willkommen zu meinem ersten richtigen Kapitel!

Ein Neuer Tag

"Eragon...?" langsam und leise öffnete sich die Türe zu dem verdunkeltem Raum.  
Langsames und gleichmäßiges atmen deuteten Ihr, dass der Junge, der umgeben von Decken und Kissen noch schlief.  
Mit einem Breitem Grinsen im Gesicht nahm sie Anlauf und sprang auf den noch schlafenden Jungen.  
Der jedoch nichts weiter als ein müdes und mürrisches Brummen von sich gab.

Nach dem nun 10 Minuten schon vergangen waren, und der Junge immer noch nicht richtig wach war, wurde es ihr zu blöd. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Lippen an sein Ohr und schrie "ERAGON! DU HAST DIE 1ste STUNDE VERSCHLAFEN!"  
Mit einem Satz war der Junge auf seinen Beinen und schaute sich panisch um. Erblickte jedoch nur ein,sich vor lachen haltendes Mädchen.  
"SAPHIRA! warum weckst du mich so?! wir haben 6.20!"  
Nun hatte sich das Mädchen wieder beruhigt und schaute ihn nur an. " Du hast doch gesagt ich soll um 6.30 da sein! und jetzt haben wir 6.21!"  
Vergnügt sah sie, wie sich die Augen ihres Freundes weiteten und er sich schnell ein schwarzes T-Shirt, neue Unterwäsche, ein paar weiße Socken und eine Dunkelblaue Jeans sich schnappte und damit im Bad verschwand.

-

Kaltes Wasser floss seinen nackten Körper hinunter und Eragon atmete tief ein und aus.

Heute war sein letzer Schultag an seiner Schule. Heute Nacht würde er schon mit seinen Freunden und ein paar anderen Schülern im Flugzeug sitzen und seine erste große Reise in ein fremdes Land machen. Aber zum glück war er nicht alleine

hmmm..Australia... [...]

Saphira saß schon unten am gedeckten Frühstückstisch und unterhielt sich mit Rohan, Katarin und Garrow über ihre bevorstehende große Reise nach Australien.  
Eragon kam in die Küchen und nahm sich eine große Schüssel voll Müsli und setzte sich zu den anderen.  
"Guten Morgen!" kam es von Garrow und klopfte seinem Jüngeren auf die Schultern.  
"..morgen..." kam es mürrisch von dem angesprochenen..und alle anderen lachten und wannten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

Saphira machte gerade die Tür zu als der Motor des schwarzen Pick-up Ford F-150 aufheulte. Im Auto war eine ausgelassene Stimmung und selbst der Verschlafene Eragon bekam jetzt den Mund vor Vorfreude auf.

"Halt! Stop! hier ist das Haus von Murtagh und Dorn!" sagte Eragon gerade noch rechtzeitig. Und Rohan hielt am Fahrstreifen und winkte den zwei jungen Männern zu.  
Erneut öffnete und schloss sich Saphiras Tür. Und auf der Rückbank wurde es allmählich eng. Dorn beugte sich vorn über und versuchte das Lied zu wechseln. Bald ertönte ´Pink mit Fun House´ durch die Lautsprecher.

"Hey Leute! Mensch, ich meine Australia! wir verlassen jetzt für ein ganzes Schuljahr Canada und gehen nach Australia! laut Orik sollen die Mädels dort besonders hübsch sein" rief Murtagh aus, Eragon und Dorn mussten sich ein lachen verkneifen, als Saphira ihm in die Rippen stoß und Murtagh aufheulte.

So:D dass war mein erstes Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte, die ich dank eines Freundes übersetzen konnte(: aber auch möchte ich KirixD für deine Hilfe danken!

Ich hoffe die Geschichte findet seine Leser und würde mich auch um Rückmeldung freuen(:

Please R&R (:


End file.
